AVALANCHE, WRO, & Jenova, Oh My!
by The Great Space Hobo
Summary: “What! What’s wrong! Do you know where we are?” “Yes,” I said in a deadly calmly voice. “Edge.”
1. this is all the babysitters fault!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII. If I did CloudxTifa would be canon, I would have made the re-make a year ago, Cid would have said more them 3 goddamn lines in the movie! And Vincent would have shot Hojo's dick off lone ago. Oh wait, that ones me. ^_^;; anyway I wake up from that dream have a good cry when I realize that it was a dream then go to school.

AN: I must state that this is NOT a MarySue! I am writing this to prove that even if a person is sent to a different world dosent make them a Sue, I'm sick of people flaming good OC's just because there from Earth. So I'm writing a well rounded OC and putting her in a MS plot to prove that it's the Sue not that plot that ruins a story. So please read and enjoy! And no, there are no OC pairing so don't freak. XP

PS: this takes place post DOC.

* * *

Hello, my name is Piper.

And no, I'm not named after the hot chick on Charmed.

You see, my Dad had a cat named Piper and she died like, a week before I was born. So they named me Piper after the dead cat.

Yeah, really nice Dad.

Anyway, this is a story that I truly and dearly wish had never happened.

And let me make it perfectly clear that I do NOT want to be here!

Dying fuckin' hurts man! Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. It's not peaceful or painless, and you don't just drift away into darkness. All it is pain, blood, the smell of iron, and oh—more pain!

But maybe I'm getting ahead of myself here.

I used to be a normal teenage girl that liked Final Fantasy a little too much. Then something happened that I, at first thought might be a bit fun. But then everything just went straight to hell….in a hand basket.

It all started when the babysitter called in sick.

.

"But _Mom_!" I whined shamelessly as my Mother picked up her purse and walked to the door. "I have to go to Comic Con tonight! I already paid for the ticket!"

"I'm sorry honey, but the play is tonight. I didn't expect the babysitter to drop out on us. I need you to look after Maggie."

I groaned again.

Maggie, my evil ten-year-old sister, Hannah Montana clone of a sister. She was the single most annoying human being on the face of the Earth, and I was stuck babysitting her on a Friday night when I should have been at Comic Con having the time of my life.

Grrrrrrr, stupid babysitter.

"B-but," I howled again.

"You can go tomorrow, Piper, now look after your sister. We'll be back by midnight."

My Mom kissed me on the forehead and walked out the door.

"Bye, Hon! See you later!" my Dad called as he got into the car. "And make sure you clean up all the beer cans before we get home!"

I rolled my eyes; it was a stupid inside joke that'd been going on since I turned thirteen.

"Sure thing, Dad! And If Maggie is missing when you get back it ain't my fault!" I shouted back as they drove away.

And that time I wasn't joking either.

I was going to stuff that evil munchkin into a sack and throw her into a lake.

As if on cue, Maggie ran down the stairs. Her wheat blond hair was put up into pigtails, and her big blue eyes sparkled with all the laughter of a child.

Ladies and gentlemen I give you the face of everything evil.

Maggie ran up to me and started waving a DVD in my face.

"Come on, Piper! I wanna watch Hannah Montana!" she cried in her sickeningly sweet voice.

Great Shiva, I wanted to punch her.

"Then watch Hannah Montana," I snapped pushing the DVD case away from my face and turning toward the stairs, stomping up them and purposely slamming my door. _Hard_.

There was a knock on my door and I had to fight the urge to shout more. I took a deep breath and tried to sound as civil as humanly possible.

"What the hell do you want?!"

That.... did not go well.

"Please watch the movie with me!" came the annoying voice of my sister.

I opened the door and gave her a dirty look.

"Hell to the no! I ain't watching no wannabe bubble gum pop singer!" I barked at her.

Her big evil blue eyes filled with tears and she started making that sniffing noise that meant a world famous Maggie tantrum was coming.

I sighed.

This is what happens when you spoil a child rotten people. Don't do it. For the love of older siblings everywhere say 'NO!'

"Don't even try it pipsqueak! It ain't gonna work!"

"Why don't you want to watch Hanna Montana with me!?" she wailed. Big, wet tears ran down her plump little cheeks.

Yeah, still not working.

"Cause Hannah Montana is nothing more than a mini Britney Spears and is just brainwashing another generation of children into believing that being famous is the greatest thing in the world and that you can _really_ keep your true identity a secret from today's media."

Well, _that_ got her to shut up.

Her eyes looked up at me at a loss. She wasn't too sure of what to make of my little outburst.

You see, most of the time I _try_ to be nice to the little twit to make Mom and Dad's lives a little easier. But that night, I was in a really pissy mood and didn't feel like playing nice.

And you know why, so shut your face 'cause I ain't saying it again.

Anywho.

"But you always watch Hanna Montana with me!" her voice breaking me out of my daydream of a shirtless Cloud.

Yum.

"Look, I ain't in the mood." I said in a sulking tone.

"You know, I wanted to go to that Comic Con thing too," my evil mastermind of a sister gave me a knowing look.

My eyes went wide, and I listened closely to what my devious little sister was cooking up.

"Mom said you had to look after me right? So why don't you look after me at the Comic Con." Her grin grew wider.

"Nice plan, shorty, but you're forgetting, you need a ticket to get in!" The plan sounded pretty good until you add logic to it.

Stupid logic…

"Then buy me a ticket!"

"What? I'm broke man. I spent all my mad money on my costume and the ticket…. Plus, I'm gonna blow the rest on anime junk," I added in a low voice.

What? Don't look at me like that! That stuff cost a lot of money! And I ain't wasting it on my bratty sister.

Then I got an idea, a very illegal idea.

What? You think Maggie got her genius from our 'rents?

Well think again.

"I got an idea," I said, and an evil grin that was almost too much like my sister's spread across my face.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

After about ten minutes on a world class photo dock and an empty old Comic con pass, I had laundered a new and totally _illegal_ pass.

I opened the door and walked down the stairs where Maggie was watching Hannah Montana season three.

Ugh, some people have just no taste.

"Yo, tweetle dee."

The sad thing is, she actually turned around at that.

Maybe I said it too much?

I held up the new, totally illegal pass to the Comic Con that I had made on Paint.

No really. Paint is the shit. My cousin down in LA made a fake ID on it.

Maggie cheered and jumped from the couch flinging her arm around me.

"You're the best sister ever!" she cried.

"You know it, now get ready! Remember the deal?"

Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I have to dress up as a kid with Geo-whatever and pretend to be your friend's evil servant." she said in a drone like voice that almost made me giggle.

Almost.

"Sweet! Now hurry up! We leave in twenty!"

And with that she bolted up the stairs to her room.

I almost jumped in joy at my unbelievable luck in all of this. I hopped the stars two at a time.

Who knew me and my evil sis had something in common?

Go figure.

I ran to my room and slammed the door, then looked around the mess that was my bedroom before digging through it for a pair of cheap black pants and a huge black buckle. Then I put on a top that was split at the top to reveal a shirt that looked like a sexy bare MAN chest covered by crossing leather straps. To finish the ensemble, I put on knee high leather boots with a few too many buckles and a long, black leather coat with the silver shoulder pads. Then I went through my sock drawer and pulled out a pair of black leather gloves and slipped them on.

Then I turned to my dresser where I keep my most prized pieces of cosplay. A waist long silver wig and contacts that glowed green when light shines on them.

Can you guess who I am?

No? It's ok, not everyone can be smart.

I, as a running joke with my friends, was the mighty Sephiroth.

The joke was that I was the shortest of my group of friends and they were all going to be the three Remnants.

Ha ha, yeah; really funny guys.

In my defense, all my friends are freakishly tall.

But whatever. Not like I'm complaining about it. I love Sephiroth and I don't mind at all that I get to be him.

Though it _would_ be cool to be Tifa…but then again, I don't have the chest for it and my "friends" said I was more of a Yuffie.

Jerks.

After carefully putting on the wig and almost poking my eyes out about five times before I could put the contacts in, I was ready to go!

I walked to the wall, where I keep my backpack and Kyo's sword from _Samurai Deeper Kyo_…

Hold up, I think I lost you there. I bet you're thinking, 'Hey! What the hell! You're dressed up as Sephiroth and you should have the Masamune, not the Tenro!'

I know, I know, shame on me! But I bought that sword a few years back, and it's the closest thing I have to the Masamune. Besides, a Sephiroth running around with a Keyblade is just wrong. Funny as hell, but wrong.

And yes, I did try to just make one, but the damn thing caught on fire when I tried to spray paint it!

Don't ask; it just happened.

Anyway, I was stuck with the Tenro and would just have to deal.

I threw on the backpack, very careful not to mess up the wig and took the Tenro into my hand. Kinda using it as a walking stick for now.

I turned to the mirror and looked at my reflection.

With the silver hair and glowing eyes it almost gave me the creeps. I just couldn't wait to start scaring the little kids at the Comic Con.

What? Don't give me that look.

Of course I was nowhere near as sexy as our favorite, insane One Winged Angel, but still, it was sweet!

I opened my door and turned toward my sister's room.

"Are you ready yet?!"

"Yeah! But I look like a kid from the hood!"

I rolled my now glowing green eyes.

"That's the whole point!" I yelled back.

With a huff, Maggie opened the door and stepped out. I had to fight not to laugh at the sight of her.

She was wearing dark pants and a grey long sleeve shirt and a black T-shirt over that. She also had on one of my beanies with white gauze wrapped around her hand and neck.

Wow! Now that was an improvement! She looked so much cuter when she wasn't trying to look like a Hannah clone.

"Wow, you look scary, Piper," Maggie said.

"Coolly! Thanks I was going for scary!" I smiled, very proud of myself.

"Well then again, you're always scary looking!"

And with that, she took off laughing running down the stars.

Red-faced I chased after her as fast as my heavy ass backpack would let me.

"Hey! Didn't Mom ever teach you not to make fun of someone with a sword?!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

We rode in silence as we drove though a two lane highway that was surrounded by woods.

I had planed it all our in my head. It was now 6:00 PM and it took 20 minutes to get from my house to the convention, and that ended at 11:00 PM. That gave the both of us plenty of time to go there, have fun, and get back before our 'rents even had a clue.

Hah, didn't think I was that smart did you?

Well that shows how much _you_ know.

Now shut up and let me finish.

I popped in a CD of the sound track to Final Fantasy VII that my friend, Sam, burned for me.

I pressed the play button and hit random, and guess what was the first song that played?

One Winged Angel.

"Oh hell yeah! This is my jam!" I yelled and turned it up.

My sister made a face and turned it down.

"This song is too emo-y," she said in a somewhat snotty tone.

"Pft! Shows how much you know! It's not emo-y, if that's even a word, it's _powerful_! Like the man who it was written for," I replied.

"Well that's sure not you," she said.

I was about to say something back when we heard a loud BAM and the car gave a sharp jerk.

"Holy fuckin' Minerva!!" I shrieked.

With a screech, I had to fight to keep the car from going off the road into the trees. Maggie was screaming right in my ear as I slowed down and pulled up to the side of the road.

We both sat there in shock for a few seconds, and I swear I could hear my heart thumping in my ear.

After awhile my sister spoke.

"W-what happened?" she asked, still out of breath from screaming my ear off.

Yeah, thanks for giving me the new need for a hearing aid, little sis.

"I have an idea but I hope I'm wrong."

I turned off the car and got out. I looked at the front tires.

Seeing that one of them was flat, I let out a string of curses that would have made Cid proud.

Great! Just great! We're stuck in the middle of fuckin' nowhere without a spare!

My sister poked her head out of the passenger side window.

"What is it?"

"We blew a goddamn tire!" I said in anger and kicked the flat.

Maggie let out a groan and hopped out of the car.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked.

"Hold on! Let me call a tow truck," I snapped at her, wishing she would shut up.

I got my backpack out of the back seat and dug through it and pulled out my cell phone and flipped it open.

No bars.

What did I do in a past life to deserve this?

* * *

A/N: I hope you like the first person, it's my first time. ^^" Please tell me what you think and review! Pretty please! And don't worry, she didn't forget about the contacts.


	2. Late night horror movie

Disclamer: when I own FFVII you'll be the first to know bwcouse you'll never see my ass around her again.

A/N: for those of you who have read this already I'm sorry but I stared cutting the chaps in half becouse they where just to damn long. so if you have already read this just skip it. thank you. ^^

* * *

I really should have seen this coming, I mean, my luck sucked. As Dad always put it, I had the luck of a black cat that was run over by a truck full of broken mirrors.

"Damn!"

I flipped it closed and shoved it back into the bag.

"I hate my life," I mumbled. When our rents found out about this I would be grounded until I turned sixty!

And knowing my sister she would use her evil cuteness and blame it all on me so she wouldn't get into trouble.

Why, oh why in the name of Gaia did I ever listen to her? Well if I'm going down I'm taking the brat with me!

I flung the backpack over my shoulder (being careful of my hair) and grabbed my sword from the back seat.

"Where are we going?" asked Maggie closing the car door and running around to where I stood.

"We're walking to the nearest gas station," I told her in a very annoyed tone and slammed the back door and locked it.

"What?! But that's like eight miles away!" she whined.

My god, you'd think that I had asked her to walk thirty.

"Don't whine! It's just eight miles! Not like it's goin' to kill you." In all truthfulness, I wasn't happy about it either.

But hey, at least I wasn't crying over it.

But I wanted to……

So there we were, a seventeen year old dressed up as Sephiroth and a ten year old that looked like a hood rat walking down a dark highway at six at night.

Alone.

With no one to hear our screams for miles around.

Can anyway one say a great opening for a horror movie?

Sweet Jenova where is everyone?! And can it _get_ any darker?!

So we walked….. And walked…. And then we walked some more. And the whole time Maggie was whining and crying about how much her feet hurt and how thirsty she was.

What is with kids these days?! If we lived through this I was going to start running her ass around the block.

That is if some crazy chainsaw murderer didn't get us first.

I am _so_ tripping her at the first sight of a bloody hockey mask.

I really need to stop watching late night horror movies. I really do...

"Piiiiiiper!" called Maggie's voice, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Whaaaaaat?!" I whined.

"What's that?" She pointed to the wood across the road.

I looked at where her finger was pointing and saw an eerie, white glow shining thought the dark woods.

"Probably just the flashlight of some serial killer," I said in a calm tone.

Maggie let out a small squeak and hid behind me. I looked down at her and smirked.

"I heard there was a serial killer on the run that likes to kill little girls!" I said and let out a high pitched laugh.

"You meanie!" Maggie cried, finally getting that I was teasing her. She hit me in the back and ran to the other side of the street. "And besides! It's not moving so it can't be a flashlight."

"Damn it! Get back here you little--!"

I ran after her, the backpack hitting my back slowing me down.

Why did I pack so much shit?

Maggie disappeared behind the dark trees.

"Wait up!"

I ran past the first trees, being very careful that no twigs got caught in my wig.

I'm so killing her if I ruin my wig.

I finally caught up with the brat from hell and gripped her arm with my free hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Have you ever seen a horror movie?! _Never_ run into the woods after a strange glow! Especially when the car breaks down and there are no bars on the cell! That's just asking to get your ass killed!" I snarled at her.

"Oh my gosh, look!" She yanked her arm out of mine and ran a few more yards to where the creepy ass glow was coming from.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" I was pissed off; I was stuck in the middle of nowhere, my boots were _killing_ me, my sister was being a twit, and if Mom found out (and she would) that we had snuck out, she was going to personally fry my ass.

So I think I have a goddamn right to be pissed.

Maggie bent down and brushed some leaves away revealing a bright glowing orb about the size of a large marble.

"So pretty," Maggie said breathlessly and reached out for the glowing jewel.

I grabbed her hand again and pulled her to her feet.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" she cried, looking at the freaky marble.

"It's a glowing rock!"

A very, very familiar looking rock.

Where have I seen it before?

"But it's so pretty! I can make it into a necklace!" she said, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Yeah, a glowing necklace. That _is_ normal.

There was that feeling again, like I should know what it was.

Oh well.

"Let's not, and say we did," I tried to pull her away, but she started to wiggle and whine.

"But I want it! I deserve something out of this awful night!" She ripped her arm out of my hand and bent down to pick it up.

Stupid brat!

"_Don't!_" I yelled, and grabbed her arm again just as she picked up the weird stone.

There was this loud sound, like a car backfiring. Then there was this weird feeling like I was being sucked into quicksand at high speed.

Well, I guess it's not quicksand but maybe a sinkhole.

Whatever.

And again I heard my sister screaming my ear off, _again_!

I had no idea what was going on, it was like I was being sucked into another world I was being pulled on so hard.

But that only happens in really bad Mary Sue fanfics.

And I was going to be _so_ pissed if that happens.

The next thing I knew, we hit the ground.

_Hard_.

"Ow, I think I broke my spleen… Maggie what the hell did you do?!" I moaned and sat up pulling the Tenro out of my ass.

Well not _out_ of my ass but very damn well close!

"I didn't do anything!" she said back.

I couldn't believe she had the nerve to say that while she was still holding the damn thing in her hand!

At least it stopped glowing.

I stood up not bothering to help my sister up and looked around.

We were in a dark alley that was filled with trash and Gaia knows what else. I wrinkled my noise and looked at the end of the alley where people and old looking cars where driving by.

"Where are we?" Maggie asked in a scared voice and clung to my jacket.

I scoffed and looked at her like she was a wimp for being scared. In all honesty I was so scared I thought I would piss my pants.

"I have no fuckin' clue," I replied.

I brushed a silver strand out of my face and let out a groan. It was soaked with dirty alley water that I just _had_ to land in.

As if this day could get any crappier.

I tried to pull off the ruined wig but felt a sharp pain run though my scalp.

"OW!!! Damn-it-to-fuckin`-Jenova-filled-hell!"

"What? What is it?!" My sister asked, wide eyed.

I tried to pull off the silver hair again only to get the same sharp pain that indicted that I was in fact pulling on MY hair now.

"Hell!! Total hell!"

The day just got worse.

"The wig won't come off!"

"What? That's stupid," my sister said, mimicking my snarky tone. "It's just a wig."

The brat's too much like me.

She gave it a hard tug and again I yelled out in pain.

"Oh my gosh! It really is your hair!"

"I know!"

"What's going on?! Where are we?!"

"I don't know! If I did I'd be screaming my head off about now!"

What a mess! Ramuth knows where we are, and now the silver wig magically fused to my head!

This can _not_ get any worse!

We walked to the mouth of the alley and looked at the sight before us.

Again that nagging feeling came back, the same feeling I got when I had looked at the glowing ball.

There where people running around, trying to get to wherever they were going. Most of them were looking down at their own feet, minding their own business as old-looking cars drove on the worn, hot roads.

The buildings all around were broken and looked run down, some were even only half finished and looked like they'd been that way for some time.

Damn! Where had I seen this place before?!

I expanded my view to over the hazy horizon and saw the ruins of more buildings. One stuck out more than the others. A lot more. It was standing over seventy stories and looked like it had been smashed in half by something.

Oh my Sweet Minerva! Not here! We _can't_ be here!!!

Shit shit shit shit shit!!!!

"Get back!"

I yanked my sister back into the alley so fast that I almost ripped her arm off. And at the second I could care less if I did.

Things just got a hell of a lot worse.

"What?! What's wrong?! Do you know where we are?"

"Yes," I said in a deadly calmly voice. "Edge."

'My god, this really is Edge…' I thought.

"What's Edge?" my sister asked.

"Not on the planet Earth, that's for sure."

I was totally screwed, dead, and gone.

"Then where are we?!"

"Gaia."

"That weirdo place in that game you play!?" she shrieked, looking at me bug eyed.

"Yep," I said, heading deeper into the alley. She followed me, obviously scared of being in a place like this.

Hey, you can't blame her, and she wasn't the one with the silver hair!

"That's impossible! Stuff like this only happens in bad fanfics!"

"I know!"

"This can't be happening! _No_!! It's not real!" she started to wig out and breath really fast. I turned to her; I had to calm her down before she drew attention to us and got _me _killed.

"Calm down, take deep breaths, we'll figure out how to get out of this," I said in the most soothing voice I could.

She opened her mouth like she was about to say something when she let out a cry of pain and crumpled to the ground.

Needless to say I was freaked out.

"Maggie!? What's wrong!?"

I bent down over her. She was gripping herself in pain—that much I knew.

Why was she in pain?! She better not be doing this to freak me out or I would put her some real pain!

"Ah! I-it hurts!!"

"_Where_?!" I didn't know whether to be mad or scared, I was a bit of both really.

"M-my neck," she pointed at where the wrappings where.

Panic filled me.

Oh no, no no no no no!!!

I started to unwrap the white gauze.

It made sense, if I had silver hair why can't her costume come to life too?

There under the bands where my worst nightmare, black sores pushing out more black-like goo.

"Oh no, hold on Maggie! I know it hurts hon, but just bare with me. I can fix this, don't worry." I spoke in a truly soothing and caring voice.

No matter how much I hated her sometimes, no one deserved to get Geostigma.

Well, besides Hojo, and Rufus….. and Zoë but that was for another day.

This was bad; no, this was a _disaster_. I had to get her to Aerith's church so she could be cured of this, but I also looked like Sephiroth. And if you looked like that man even a little, you were going to die.

Forever.

After a few minutes Maggie finally calmed down as the pain died.

" W-what's going on, Piper?" she asked me in a broken voice, tears filled her eyes.

"I'll tell you later, just….. Let me think,"

I had to get her there, but Jenova knows how far it is! I didn't know how we would walk clear across Edge _without_ being killed by a certain spiky headed man.

'Damn, think Piper! Think think think think!! I have to get her there somehow…'

Then an idea hit me. I had brought some spare clothes. Changing my outfit would be a good start!

Walking further into the alley, away from the street where no one could see us, I changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt. I had to wear the boots and the long black trench coat because I didn't bring any other shoes, and the coat wouldn't fit in my backpack. Plus, I didn't have the heart to just throw it away.

There you go with that look again! That thing was a _real _leather coat! Not just some fake cosplay thing! It's _real_! And that cost a lot of money; I wasn't giving it up any time soon. Even if I did get shot for wearing it.

Ok, maybe _then_ I would be calling myself a dumbshit for keeping it, but I'd cross that road when it came.

Stuffing the custom into my backpack, I snatched the black beanie from my sister's head and spent about five minutes trying to shove all of my insanely long hair into the beanie.

How could Sephiroth stand having this much damn hair!?

" Hey, why don't you just stuff the hair down the coat and just hide the freaky bangs into the beanie? Then just flip out the collar and there you go!" my sister pointed out.

Feeling like a total jackass, I did as my sister said and it worked a lot better them trying to stuff all that waist long hair into the tiny beanie.

"See how much easier that was?" she said, like an adult talking to their slow-witted child.

"Shut your face," I shot back.

After tugging that backpack back on and talking my sword off the dirt ground (which I really shouldn't have kept either but what else was I going to do?) and we both headed off into the busy streets of Edge.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N: Piper's narrative style is a bitch to write for ( no pun needed) so it might be awhile before I update next time. ( sorry) And I would like to thank my two betas who double check everything to make sure I don't suck! And I want to say thanks to all your totally cool reviewers! 4 reviews in 3 days, that's amazing! You all rock my world!


	3. One dead MarySue

Disclaimer: Since none of the four things have happened, I guess I still don't own Final Fantasy VII. (Feels sprit crushing)

A/N: I do not mean to offend anyone with this story, just because your OC has one or two of these statements does not make her a marysue, they are just meant for humor and poking fun. It's just a story, so please don't feel offended by any of this. Enjoy!

* * *

'I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life.'

I kept repeating that in my head as my sister and I walked down the busy streets of Edge, trying not to get trampled to death by the pushing and shoving of the crowd that just HAD to get where they where going faster than everyone else.

We stopped at an intersection and looked at the street signs.

Heaven Drive.

North Rigger Rd.

I had no idea where we were.

"You have no idea where we are do you?" asked my sister.

"Pft! Yes I do," I lied through my teeth.

"God why do you have to be such a guy!" snapped Maggie as she tugged on a guy's shirt.

"What?! I'm not giving you any Gil!" he said in a very annoyed voice.

He was wearing a dark suit and had dark greasy hair and there where huge bags under his eyes.

So in short, he looked like he hadn't slept since last year. He also looked like he wanted to eat her.

'I'll go get the salt and pepper.'

"We're looking for the Sector 5 church, do you know where it is?" she asked using the most sugar coated voice she had.

The man looked at her again, then at me. He did a double take of me, then with a face that looked like he just smelled ass he walked away.

'Do I have something on my face?'

"Well that was weird," Maggie said.

"No shit, is my hair sticking out or somethin'?" I turned to her as I said this.

"No, but your eyes are glowing still,"

Excuse me for a second I think I just blew a fuse.

..........

Ok I'm back.

"WHAT!?!?! And you didn't think to tell me this beforehand!?" I yelled at her, hoping I had gotten super stealth so I could _kill _her.

"Not really. Why? Is it bad?" she asked, with no trace of sarcasm in her voice.

"Very, now come on."

I pulled her into the nearest alley and dug though my backpack again looking for the small hand held mirror I packed.

'Please let them come out. Please let the come out. For the love of Gaia let them come out! No one's luck can be this bad!' I thought.

I finally found the damn thing and flipped it open. My eyes were still glowing that eerie green-blue color alright. Maybe even brighter.

Crap.

I tried to look for the line that the contacts always leave on the eyes. The one you can always find if you look hard enough.

And I couldn't find it.

Damn it to hell.

After almost poking my eye out eight times, I finally accepted the fact that this eye color wasn't going away anytime soon.

This sucked balls, I mean great big hairy balls..... Like Don Corneo's hairy balls.

Ew, unwanted image.

Well don't think about it too!

Sick bastard.

I let out a deep sigh and closed the small mirror and shoved it back into the bag. Then I pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on.

Who would have thought my habit to over pack would actually come in handy?

"Piper?" Maggie's voice called out breaking me from my train of thought.

"Hmm?"

"We're screwed aren't we?"

At least the kid had some sense.

"Yep, now let's get to those slums."

So we walked in the direction of the big old Shinra building.

And We walked, and walked, and hey look! More walking!!

I can't feel my feet any more. And has that building even gotten any closer!?

After about two hours I finally got sick of holding that damn sword and tied it around my back under the backpack 'cause it was too big to go on my waist.

Then that got me to thinking, what if we ran into any slum monsters that were still alive? I couldn't use a sword to save my life.

Bad choice of words there.

Well I can always go with the old push baby sis and run.

Yeah, that would work just fine.

We finally reached the ruins of the old city. It was a mess, a depressing and miserable sight really. It was all that was left of Shinra evil hold on the people.

I shook my head trying to rid myself of the thought of how much people suffered at their hands and kept walking. I kept Maggie close to my side.

You know, just in case I had to trip her and run for it.

After another good half hour we finally stumbled into Sector 5, at least, I thought it was Sector 5... Everything looked the same to me.

Why, why didn't I pay more attention to the map and just run around randomly until I found where I was trying to go!?

Around this time the sun (which was just barely shining through the smog of the ruined city) was shining directly overhead, making me sweat like a pig.

'How the hell does Sephiroth stand to wear this coat everywhere!?! Damn this beanie!'

After scratching the hot, itchy wool for the millionth time I ripped the stupid thing off and pulled my hair out of the black coat and started scratching my sweaty head like crazy.

Great Knights of the Round Table that thing itched!!

"I can't take this any more!!" I yelled up into the sky like in some cheesy drama movie.

"Shhhh! You're the one who told me to 'shut my loud face' so no 'monster' would come and eat us!" Maggie barked at me, reminding me that we COULD be attacked at any time.

Whoops, guess I forgot.

"Whatever," I shoved the beanie into my jean pocket, thinking no one would be here to see my hair anyway. Then I tucked my sunglasses behind my new freakish, gravity-defining bangs and kept walking.

"How do you get your hair to do that?" asked Maggie, obviously talking about the bangs that framed my face.

"First off it's not my hair, its Sephiroth's. And second I think it has something to do with the mako."

"Hair on steroids?"

"Basically yeah. That's what I think anyway."

Then we see it, the ruined remains of Aerith's church. Excitement and sadness hit me at the same time.

This was the church where Cloud was brought back to life, where Tifa fought Loz, where Aerith met Zack, and most importantly where the cure of Geostigma was found.

I wasn't really into the whole Christian thing but still, this church meant a lot to me.

It meant a place to stay!

We run the rest of the way, trying not to trip over the rocks and other trash lying around. We both had to push open the doors to get it open.

Now, some of you don't really know the importance of this serenest so let me break it down for you lower IQ readers out there.

I, thanks to the world's worst wardrobe malfunction, now have bright silver hair and glowing green eyes.

As most of you know, that usually would mean I'd get super cool strength, speed, and etc. But noooooo, not for me! I finally came to this conclusion when that stupid backpack got heavier and HEAVIER with every damn step I took!

I hate my life. I know I said this before, but this time I mean it! I'm walking around with a bull's-eye on the back of my head and no cool powers to make for a speedy getaway! Someone must really hate me upstairs.

....Or I killed some one in a past life.

Yeah, that could be it.

I looked out into the church. Even though there was a hole in the roof, half the pillars were knocked down, and the pews where scattered everywhere it really was beautiful. At the back of the church was the pond/indoor swimming pool thing that could cure my sister.

"Wow, this place is so pretty!" Maggie said out of breath.

"Yeah, it is. now come on." I led her to the edge of the pool of clear, cool looking water.

"This just looks like water," Maggie said in a very unimpressed tone.

"Well it's not, its Aerith's healing Great Gospel. It'll take the Geostigma away. Now hop in short stuff." I pushed her right into the water without even saying "ready".

What? Again with the looks! I was just trying to help her, really!

Ok, so maybe I was bored, too.

Maggie broke though the water's surface, coughing her lungs out.

Aw poor baby.

Please feel free to note the sarcasm.

"Why did you _do _that?" whimpered Maggie as she pulled her self out of the pool, totally waterlogged.

I had to try and not laugh, I mean she looked like a wet cat!

"Do what?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"What do you mean do what?! You PUSHED me in!"

"Well your better now ain't you?" I said, a smile creeping across my face no matter how hard I tried to fight it.

"I'm soaked!" she yelled, waving her arms around making water fly everywhere.

Oh, didn't think about that.

My bad.

"I can fix this."

"Oh yeah? How?" she asked in a very irritated voice.

I replied with an evil grin creeping across my face.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"I hate you."

"Love you too little sis."

"Why did you have to do this?" she whined as she gave the shirt with the man chest on it a hard tug.

"I didn't have to, I just wanted too." I replied as I was leaning back on one of the few remaining pews. My backpack and sword at my feet.

Maggie shot me a dirty look that could have drilled a hole though my silver head.

A midget with blond pigtails and big blue bug eyes giving me the evil eye.

Yeah, I'm shaking in my black buckled boots.

Again please note the sarcasm.

"So, did you figure out how to work that thing?" Maggie changed the subject and aiming her resentment at the poor non-glowing marble, which by now I figured must be some sort of Materia I had never seen before.

"Not a clue, shrimpy." I said tossing the Materia from one hand to the other. I followed it with my eyes like some kind of cat.

Wait, I hate cats... Forget I said anything.

"But you've played the game! You must know how to use that stuff!"

"Pft! Just cause I played the game don't make me some kind of Materia Master!" I scoffed at her.

I must have been the worst Mary Sue in history!

I mean, I have ZERO powers! Even though I have the mako shit in me (still need to find out WHY that is), I can't use Materia at ALL. I still have my American money that didn't magically change into Gil like in all other Sue stories, and I was in Post Dirge of Cerberus-

Ok, I think I lost you again. For you lucky few who have not read enough Sue stories to know this let me tell you, most Sue's end in either three games and or the one movie. Mostly because they ain't smart enough to think of their own plot so they just steal the origin.

At least they knew what was going to fuckin' happen!!

Me, not a clue! Genesis Rhapsodos could come back tomorrow and blow us all to hell (or should I start saying Lifestream now?) for all I knew!

Oh, and lets not forget I was fuckin' STARVING!!!!!!

As if reading my thoughts my sister looked up at me and asked, "What are we going to do? I haven't eaten anything in forever!"

"Yeah I know, maybe I can pawn some of this shit we don't need," I said remembering that time when me and my friends dug though rich peoples trash so we could pawn it off to get money for the ComicCon.

Hey, don't knock it until you try it! Rich people through away the best stuff! Most of its just fine! Like box spring and tables, we usually get ripped off at the shops but we really didn't do much work to get it anyway so we didn't care, it was easy money.

Now, when I really needed the money I couldn't afford to get ripped off.

"Lets see, what do we have here," I said as I pulled the backpack onto my lap and dug through it.

"Hmm, wallet full of useless money, don't need that. Game boy? I could sell this, but then again they don't exist here so I probably shouldn't... Oh well... I don't even know what this is!"

Soon I had two piles going of what I would sell and what I would keep.

And let's just say they weren't small piles either.

How did I fit so much crap into one bag?

Maybe that's my super cool Sue power.

I got jacked!

"Ok, Maggie you stay here while I go pawn all this stuff," I said this as I stuffed all the things I was going to sell into the bag and threw it on my back.

I didn't know a backpack could be under twelve pounds.

"You're going to leave me here?! Alone?! Mom said that you had to look after me!" she cried looking shocked that I would even think of leaving her sweet angel ass here.

Guess the brat doesn't know me as well as I thought.

"Yeah and Mom is on Earth! So I'm in charge now and I say you wait your ass here while I get Gil and food!"

"What makes YOU in charge!?" my sister shot back in that snotty tone that siblings use when they're fighting about stupid crap like this.

Only those siblings ain't in a strange world where they could get eaten/stabbed/shot/all of the above.

"_I_ know the most about this world! _I'm_ the only one that can get a real job! And _I'm_ the oldest! So there!" I finished with smugness in my voice and stuck my tongue out at her.

Maggie let out a loud 'HMPH' and crossed her arms over her man chest.

Hehehehehe.

"Now, keep the doors closed, and if someone comes, hide! Even if it's a little girl or a cute talking cat, _especially _if it's a talking cat."

"What if monsters come to eat me?!"

"They don't come here, so don't worry. I wouldn't leave you in a place where you can get hurt. Ok?" I gave her one of my VERY rare gentle looks.

I really should go easier on her, she's only a little kid after all. She has a right to be scared.

On the other hand I am a mean spirited bitch and I don't like whiny useless people.

But you can't pick your family.

Damn.

" Ok, just come back alright?" she asked in a scared voice.

" Maybe," I said, my usual smirk back.

" Hey! You-"

" Love you little sis!" I said cutting her off as I ran out of the church pulling the beanie back on my head.

Grrr stupid beanie.

* * *

A/N: I'm trying to keep these shorter cuz they where getting too damn long and no one likes to read a long ass chapter! This was a bit darker then most but whatever, not all of it can be happy go lucky crap. ^^ By the way, I'm having some trouble picking pairings for this so I'm holding a vote, when you review please say which pairing you would like to see the most. And whoever sends in the most gets the pairing they want. ^^ ( and no I'm not doing these get more review I really have no idea what pairings to pick.) these are the ones I'm thinking of doing. RenoxYuffie, VincentxYuffie, CidxVincent, CidxShera, CloudxTifa, RenoxRufus, and if you have any other pairings you'd like to see please tell me.^^ Review or die!


	4. Gil?

Disclamer: I own nothing, just my labtop. which in trueth I didn't buy eather so I'm just to damn poor to own FFVII.

A/N: same as last time people who have all ready read this just keep moving.

* * *

Before I knew it I was back on the still busy streets of Edge trying to find a pawn shop.

After about twenty minutes I gave up and stopped a man to ask him directions.

" Yo, sir? Can I-"

" Get away from me! I'm in a hurry here!" he spat at me and walked away.

" Well screw you too asshole!" I hollered back at him as he walked away.

After finding such NICE people, they pointed me in the direction of the local pawn shop.

Oh! And you wont fuckin' believe this! Guess what was right next store to 'Davie's Pawn Shop.'

Yeah, nice name by the way.

Anyway, you know a certain bar filled with certain people who would want to KILL me!

Can't guess? _Really?! _Not all of you can be _that _dumb!

Right?

Anyway, it was the 7th Heaven.

Yeah, THAT was what was next to the pawn shop that I need to go into to get Gil.

I would tell you the words that were going though my head right now but I don't think the rating is high enough so use your imaginations.

For those of you that have one anyway.

With a heavy sigh I pulled the beanie down as far as it would go made sure all my hair was tucked in, pushed up my sunglasses and walked to the store as fast as I could with out drawing anyone's attention.

I didn't really breathe until I passed through the doors of the musty old shop.

It looked like a pawn shop on Earth, save the old swords and chocobo paintings.

Can you say tacky?

At the back of the store stood an old looking man with coke bottle glasses and was all hunched over like some kind of bent tree. Which I assumed was Davie.

This put me in a better mood right there because older people are usually easier to scam.

What? They are.

"Hello darlin' how can I help you today?'" he asked in a crackly, old, grandpa voice.

To be honest I was surprised he even knew I was a girl with those glasses.

"Yeah, I'd like to sell some stuff," I replied pulling the bag around and plopped it on the glass counter.

"All right then. Lets have a look-see."

I reached in and pulled out the first thing I wrapped my hand around.

The old Sephiroth cosplay pants.

Oh yeah, I'm gonna get a bundle for that!

I'm sorry did my sarcasm drip on your shoe?

I kept pulling out random things until my bag was empty save the wallet full of useless money.

The old man held up each and every one of the items and looked at it closely; he didn't even ask questions about the Game boy or the math book.

Don't ask me why I had a math book with me. I didn't know either.

It was either because he was too blind to see that they shouldn't even exist in this world, or he was thinking of getting a heavy price for them by saying there some sort of lost artifacts.

For some reason my guts tells me it's the second one.

"Hmmm, I'll give you 1,456 Gil for all of it." he said after about ten minutes of staring at everything, even the socks.

I just started at him like a complete jackass. I hadn't thought about this little detail in my brilliant plan to get some Gil.

I had NO idea how currency works here!

I didn't know how much was a lot and how much was almost nothing; if it was cheap or expensive as hell. And right now I didn't know if I was getting a deal or getting ripped off.

SHIT!!!!

Sure I played the game but I never took the time to add it up really. If I had the money to buy it I did, end of story. And if I ran out I would just go fight some monsters to get more then come back and buy it.

But now I really did need to be careful with it. I had to get as much as possible and right now the only thing I did know was the higher it was the more Gil I got.

"No deal, that stuff is worth twice that," I bluffed, hoping to whatever god was out there that it really wasn't a lot and I wasn't making a total ass out of myself.

The old man stood up straight almost doubling his height, now that I took a better look at him he was pretty well built and hard looking for some old fart. This was not the sweet old man that I first saw.

Oh shit I think I just walked into a trap.

"What do you mean not enough? If you wont take it them go somewhere else! That's a lot just for this junk!" he snapped at me glaring me down with his creep dark eyes.

Don't back down! Stand up and acted like you know what the hell you're doing!

Huh, sounds just like high school.

"Junk!? JUNK!? How dare you insult me like that! These ain't just pieces of junk! Half of these I dug up myself in Bone Village! This is technology from a lost age! From the time of the Ancients! They used some of these things!" I waved the math book in his face.

The old man recoiled only a little before he came back full force.

"Then take them to the Edge Museum of National History! I'm sure they could put better use to it!"

"Well I did but they won't pay me cause I'm too young." I eyed him though my glasses about ready to set my own little trap.

"But if some one older was to say.... try the same thing. I'm sure they would pay handsomely."

He took the bait. He leaned in closer with a greedy smirk on his wrinkled old face.

"And how much would that be then, eh?"

Well crap, didn't think he would ask that.

"More them you can imagine that's for sure. Maybe enough to take early retirement."

HA! See I AM smart! No matter what my sister may say.

Or what I've done in the past five hours...

Shut up! I don't want your two cents, too!

"But since you won't pay enough for them..." I trailed off as I start packing the junk back up.

"Wait!"

Bingo.

"Hmm?" I looked at him lazily, like I really didn't care.

See that's the look you have to have if you're conning someone.

Don't ask why, it's just some sort of rule.

"I'll give you 17,890 for it!" he said, a greedy look in his huge eyes.

A smile spared across my face, "Deal old man,"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I walk out of that place with a pocket full of Gil and a pair of scissors in my jacket.

Ok so I shoplifted the scissors on my way out.

Again with the looks! Listen, that guy tried to rip me off, and I can't waste the Gil on things like that.

So I cheated him out of some Gil too. I had a good reason though! I can't really think of one right now, but I do have one!

He tried to get me to sell Tenro to him too but I just couldn't sell Kyo's sword to a pawn shop like that; it would be just plain disrespectful.

I asked him where the nearest weapon shop was and he told me to go north for about five miles.

AAAARRRGGGGG!!!!! More walking!!!

I couldn't take it much more; I was so hungry. I hadn't eaten anything in hours and I'd been walking everywhere. If I wanted to make it to the weapon shop, get some food, then get back to the church alive. I had to eat something. Soon.

That's when I smelled it. The most wonderful sent in all of Gaia. And it was coming from the 7th Heaven.

'Oh hella no! I ain't going in there!' yelled my brain.

My stomach gave sharp rumble, telling my brain it was going into that bar even if I didn't want to.

And then I did the STUPIDEST thing EVER.

I walked into the 7th Heaven.

Goddamn stomach! This is all your fault!!

For the love of Shiva why!?! What the fuck was I thinking!? The one place I shouldn't even be in a THOUSAND mile readiest of and I walked RIGHT in!!

Holy… Someone just shoot me now and put me out of my misery!

"Hello? May I help you, hon?" came the voice of a woman from behind the bar.

She had long dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, dressed in a black top and a longish skirt like thing with a pink ribbon tied around her arm.

Oh and she had HUGE tits! Like, those-can't-be-real huge! Only they were.

My breath caught in my throat. It was Tifa Lockhart! THE Tifa Lockhart!

Besides the life and death situation I was in right then, I had to fight to keep my fangirl side only in my head and not jump up and down in that bar like a total twit.

"I-I-um- didn't-" I stammered. You don't see me at a loss of words often, but when you do it's just a sad, sad sight.

As if tired of waiting for me to answer my stomach gave a loud growl demanding to be fed NOW.

Damn you stomach!

A kind smile appeared on her lips.

Wow, she really was beautiful. I take back what I said about being her. There's no way I could live up to her. Not a chance in hell.

I also have to remember to aim a shoe at Cloud's thick little chocobo head for not marrying her a year ago.

Some guys are just plain dipshits.

"Sit down while I get you a menu," she said as she disappeared into the back.

I bolted without giving it a second thought, and ran down the street as fast as I could. There was no way I could stay there and have a nice lunch. I wasn't stupid ( despite what you may think). I wasn't going to risk my life just for some of Tifa's famous cooking.

If I didn't look like a insane psycho killer I would have stayed and even talked to her. I really wanted to, but I had to realize that I was in danger and couldn't do those things.

Yeah, easier said than done.

Since the backpack was no longer filled with crap I was able to run fast. I mean I DID play soccer back on Earth.

Key word here: did.

I missed last season because I broke my foot (NOT my fault! I tripped on my sister's damn Barbie dolls and fell down the stairs! I was lucky I didn't break my fuckin' neck!) Anyway, I was a bit out of shape from lack of training and running daily like I used too. But that didn't stop me from hauling ass out of there!

Before I knew it I was about a block away and out of breath.

I was out of shape, remember?

Shit! How much more stupid could I get!? What if she saw something!? What if what I did set off a chain reaction that led to something out of control and led to my death?

'HA! Yeah right, she doesn't even know who I am. Let alone know enough about what I look like to find me. I worry too much,' I thought

Oh how wrong I was....

'Sweet Jenova I'm so HUNGRY!!!!!'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tifa's POV

I couldnt help but still think of that strange girl even after she ran out like that.

She looked familiar some how, even though I couldn't see her face very well because of the sunglasses and beanie.

it was that coat maybe, and that sword, it gave me a very uneasy feeling that I just couldn't place.

She looked like someone from the slums that was trying to rob me. Must have known who I was and thought better of it.

That thought didn't ease my worries about her at all. Now all I could think about was why she needed to rob this place.

Did she owe someone dangerous Gil?

Did she need it to eat? Her stomach _was _very loud.

Or was it something darker? Like a drug addiction?

There were all kinds of reasons why so many people needed Gil these days. There was just no way I could know which one it was.

Things have gotten a little better after the WRO took over, but not good enough. There was still people going hungry and homeless at night.

I couldn't help but think what Aerith would have done in a situation like this. That's what I always did when I was in a spot. I just didn't know what to do.

She would probably find her and give her the Gil, even if she was going to spend it on drugs.

I couldn't help but smile a little even though that same cold feeling formed into my gut every time I thought about the dead flower girl.

'The world couldn't need you more right now, Aerith,' I thought as I pulled out my cell phone and called an old "friend."

It rang a few times before he answered.

"Hey, Reeve? I have a favor I want to ask you."

What would Aerith do?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Piper's POV

After I ate at "Moogle's big burgers," which didn't taste all that bad might I add, I walked the three miles to the weapon shop.

I think I just burned all my calories for a year.

Can someone please remove my burning feet!

I stopped outside of the shop and read the sign, 'Rapier.'

Cool name.

I walked in and was bitch slapped with every fans dream.

Well my fan dream anyway, I don't know what your sick dreams are and I don't want to know.

Perverts.

Where was I? Oh yeah, there where walls upon walls of swords, spears, guns, gun blades, staffs, Materia, and about a million other magic things and doodads..

I think I died and went to the Promised Land.

"Hey there! What can I do for you?" came the deep voice of a man of about mid 20's.

He was carrying a box full of daggers, and he had long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail with light brown eyes. Well built, but not too buff; he was wearing dark brown shorts and a white t-shirt with sandals. He looked like he was probably from Costa Del Sol.

Damn. I don't usually go for older guys, but he was kinda cute.

"Hey, I was hoping to get this sword appraised," I said as I untied Tenro from my back.

"Sure thing sweetheart," he grinned at me as he put the box down and walked behind the counter.

I handed him the sword and he unsheathed it, looking it over carefully.

Oh! I totally forgot to tell you! Before we came here the Tenro was just a prop sword. Not real and kind of poorly made, but like everything else BUT my money (still pissed about that), it turned real when we came here.

So now it can probably cut my head off with one lazy swing, and I still couldn't use it to kill a fly.

"This is a fine sword. Did you steal it?" He looked at me suspicious.

"No I didn't! It's a family heirloom," I said.

I'm a little to good at lying.

"Then why are you trying to sell this?"

"I-we, fell onto some hard times. I really need the Gil," I said quietly, looking down. Trying to play up the pity role.

"Alright kid, since this is a superior sword, well balanced and sharp as a tack, I'll give you 10,000 Gil for it."

"Sold!" I cried happily.

Things where starting to look up a bit. I now had an insane amount of Gil (I think), we could get food, and we might even be ably to rent a motel or something instead of staying in the church.

I had my Gil and was about to walk out when I saw the 'Help Wanted' sign.

I did need a job. This Gil ain't going to last forever. I couldn't think of a better job then to work at a weapon shop.

I mean, I knew a lot about weapons here, and I knew almost all of the different kinds of Materia.

I turned around and walked back to the counter.

"Hey, that sign says help wanted. How do I apply?"

The man raised a pale blond eyebrow at my question.

Hold on, I know it's not the time but I just have to ask. How do they do that weird eyebrow thing? You know, that thing where one eyebrow goes up and the other goes down. How do they do that!?

Sorry, just had to say that.

Anyway back to the story.

"Do you have any prior experiences with weapons?"

"Yes, I know a bit about them."

Not really a lie, I HAD worked with them before, just not personally.

The man sighed deeply, which I didn't take as a good sigh.

Hope he's not a mind reader.

That would fuckin' suck.

"Ok kid let me get you a application," he said and pulled a piece of paper out from somewhere under the counter. "Now, I'm holding interviews tomorrow so fill this out and come in around nine."

Oh shit-Jenova-in-a-box!

"Thanks!"

Sweet! This is going to be like stealing money from my dolt of a sister.

Which is really easy.

"Don't say thanks yet. You don't have the job just yet," he said with a warm smile. "Now scat! I have work to do."

"Whatever you say, um…"

I know I'm a suck up to the boss. (for 4 seconds anyway)

Hey I don't want to get fired.

Well I wasn't technically hired yet but it never hurt to get a head start right?

"I'm Mac."

"Piper."

"Pft! That's a funny sounding name."

"Well so is Mac," I shot back not able to stop myself.

Mac chuckled warmly, "See you at 9, _Piper_!"

"Sure thing, _Mac_!"

He just smiled at me and went back to work.

Smiling to myself I took off down the street to get some shopping done.

I'd been gone for almost five hours. I hoped Maggie hadn't starved to death.

Oh well.


	5. Macbeth

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII. If I did I would shackle Genesis to my bed and you would never see him again. And since he's still out and about plotting world domination I guess I don't own FFVII…… darn.

* * *

I walked back to the church with my backpack filled to bursting point with nonperishable foods, and carrying shopping bags in both hands.

I know you must think it's a bit much but you need to understand that we also needed clothes for tomorrow and some things to make the stay in the church a little easier. Jenova knows how long we'll be stuck here so I needed to think ahead.

Yes I DO think ahead!

Jackass.

Anyway, as I walked between two huge pieces of rubble I heard a strange scraping noise, like metal on concrete, then the sound of an old rusty engine choking to life.

'Oh this is so not good.'

I whipped my head around, and creeping out from behind a chunk of rubble was a hungry looking Devil Rider. And he was looking at me like I was a tasty snack.

Permission to run screaming like a sissy please.

I bolted in the direction of the church screaming my head off, probably attracting MORE Devil Riders and any other monster that was looking for some tasty fast food.

With a roar the Devil Rider took off after me.

Hey, shut up! I know those things are easy to beat in the game but you need to remember, I SOLD my only weapon and have been walking for HOURS! I would be deader than Aerith if I tried to fight.

I could hear the rumbling of the engine as it gained on me.

I thought I was about to become lunch when an idea hit me. Moving as fast as I could without dropping all my food and clothes I scrabbled up one big piece of rubble that was about as tall as me.

After reaching the top, I looked down at the Devil Rider that was circling my little safety island like a vulture.

"Ha ha! Try and eat me now, shit face!" I said in a teasing voice and blew a raspberry at him. "Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah! You can't eat me! You can't eat me!" I finished off my teasing rate with shaking my ass at the Devil Rider.

Ok, maybe not the smartest idea to tease a Devil Rider, but hey, how many chances do you get to do that and not get killed?

The thing gave an angry roar and tried to ride up the step rock face only to fall on its back and had to wiggle around to get back on its tires.

"HA! You're not taking a chunk of my fine ass! Not today, little rider!"

It gave another snarl kind of sound that meant it wasn't leaving until it at least got one of my juicy legs.

I started throwing hunks of rock at it to make it go away so I could get back to the church.

I never really had good aim, but I was very proud of the fact that I was able to nail it in the head a few times before it decided I wasn't worth the effort and drove away.

I'm not too sure if I should be glad or offended...

I waited another ten minutes just to be sure that the thing was _really _gone before I climbed back down and started off toward the church again, humming a happy tune.

Ok I lied about that last part, but it brightened up your day a little didn't it?

It better have. I did it just for you, and it would break my heart if it didn't.

Ok lying again. I don't give-a-damn what you think. On with my story!

I walked into the church, pushing only one door open this time. I didn't take more than four steps when I was tackled by a blond haired blur.

"FOOD!" it screamed as it ripped the backpack off and started going through it like a fat guy after a cheeseburger.

Oh Holy I think she's foaming at the mouth.

"Slow the hell down! Damnit!" I pushed myself off the ground and snatched the backpack away from her before she could eat anymore.

"Wh' 'ook 'ou swow wong?!" she asked through a mouth full of cereal.

Yeah, really attractive.

"I had to walk all over Edge! Do you know how sore I am!?" I yelled at her.

"And do you know how STARVED I was?!" she yelled back after swallowing the mouth full of food. "I thought I was going to die!"

"Yeah and I almost became somethin's dinner!" I said in answer to her bad day.

"Pft! Whatever!" And with that brilliant comeback she started stuffing her face again.

With a deep sigh I dug through the pile of things that I kept for a hair tie. Finding one, I tied up my insanely long silver hair AND the freakish bangs and took out the scissors.

"Wha' cha' dow'an?" Maggie asked, again her mouth full of food.

Ugh, I don't think I'll ever eat again.

Hmm, I'm hungry.....

"I'm cutting my hair. I can't just keep walking around with a Sephiroth due! I'll get shot! Or stabbed, or eaten. Anyway I want to live so the hair's gotta go!"

And with that I cut off all of the hair above the tie. It fell with a light thump on the church floor.

With the bangs gone, all of the hair just fell in front of my face. What was left reached about the middle of my neck.

I got up and looked at my new style in the pool.

Holy shit.

I almost shrieked as I looked at my new look.

I looked like fuckin' Kadaj!

'Oh hella no! There's no way I'm walking around looking like that psycho either!'

With a huff I started hacking away at my hair again.

Before long my head felt a lot lighter and a great deal of my hair was all over the floor.

I heard my sister's pure laugh like a hundred bells ringing out, filling the room.

Doesn't it make you want to just hurl?

"What are you laughing at, dweeb?" I cracked at her.

"Hehehehehe! Your head looks like a chocobo's butt!"

"Wha- how do you even know what a chocobo looks like!?" I asked her.

She held up my copy of _Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega guide_.

I would usually yell at her not to touch my stuff, but for some reason now just didn't seen like the best time.

"Why were you even touching my stuff, shrimp?!" I barked at her, taking the book out of her hands.

Hey, I said it wasn't a good time. That doesn't mean I won't do it anyway.

"You left me here for HOURS! I had to do something, and reading up on this world seemed like the best idea."

"Oh, well... Then good! I don't want to explain everything to you anyway!"

God, can't I be nice to her for like five seconds?!

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Why you little--"

Never mind! I wanted to drown her in Aerith's healing pool!! And I told her so.

"Your head still looks like a chocobo's butt!" she shot back, almost snarling at me.

"Ah, what do you mean it looks like a chocobo's butt!?"

If I got Cloud hair I was going to be SO pissed.

I looked back into the pool of water, and thank the gods it didn't look as bad as Clouds hair!

Don't get me wrong; he can pull of that whole gravity defying hair (in a very sexy, yummy, totally hot way) but I don't think I have the face for that.

Anywho.

It was a LOT shorter, and it spiked out in the back in ever direction, up down and it was kind of all choppy. Considering I did it myself I think it turned out pretty good.

And what's up with my hair's new need to defy the laws of gravity?

But hey, the good news was I could hide it in the beanie really easily now.

Now all I have to do is get rid of this hair color....and the glowing eyes.

I looked down at the church floor that looked like it had a new silver rug.

After spending a few minutes looking for a lighter or some matches and not finding any, (I know, shocking right! I finally DON'T pull something out of my bag!) I swept the loose hair outside hoping the wind would blow it away. Then, looking at the larger part that was still tied in the band, I picked it up and shoved it into my backpack.

Can't leave it laying around. A big lock of silver hair! Cloud would probably think its some kind of freaky Remnant calling card.

With a deep sigh I pulled out the application for 'Rapier' and opened the pack of pens I got.

I know, another shocker! I had to buy pens 'cause I didn't have any!

Anyway, I read over the thing and start filling it out.

_Name_.

I paused, should I use my full real name? I mean I had to use Piper because I already told him my first name, but this was the prefect change to get ride of my god awful last name.

Now you see, my last name is Smith, the most generic name in the history man kind. It's like the last name some crappy author would give their half assed OC or something.

I always wanted to change it, and I could now!

Totally awesome.

"Hey, twit!" I called over to where my sister was reading some more pages out of my _Final Fantasy VII Ultimania Omega guide_.

Grrr she's touching my stuff!

"What?" she asked, not even looking up.

"What do you think of Macbeth?"

Now hold on! I like that play. I know it's really weird. I don't seem like a person that would like that kind of stuff, but I really do! I love plays. I tried to be in a few but I'm a crappy actor.

Shut your face.

Maggie made a funny face like she was smelling feet, like really nasty smelling feet. Like our Dad's feet after he runs.

Ew.

"What's Macbeth?" she asked.

Oh Leviathan, she was SUCH a moron! All she knows was Hannah Montana crap and how to do someone's hair _just _right.

Can you say future dumb blond in the making?

"Macbeth is a tragedy by William Shakespeare," I said in a arrogant tone, like I knew more than her.

Which I did, but that's besides the point.

"So? What about it?"

"How does that sound for a new last name?"

She made that face that said she was about to throw a fit.

"But I like our last name!"

Of course you would...

"Ok, Macbeth it is!" I say with a sneer on my face and wrote down _Piper Macbeth_.

"You're just putting it down because I said I didn't like it!" she whined.

"I did not! I was going to put it down no matter what you thought," I said in cool tone.

"Why are you such a-a," she said trying to find the right words.

"A bitch?" I help her out, using the same voice, only a hit of sharpness in it this time.

"Yes!" my sister screeched, her hands clutched into fists and tears in her eyes. "You've done nothing but push me around and been a total butt to me since we got here!"

"Hey! I saved your life you brat!" I shot back getting pissed.

"And you still managed to be mean!"

Well she did have a point, but she ain't going to hear me say it.

"Because you irritate the crap out of me!" I snarled.

"But we're sisters! Mom said-" She was sobbing. My gut told my brain to shut the hell up before I made it worse but my brain just told my gut to fuck off.

"Mom's not here! All you have is me now so you better get goddamn use to it you little monster! God your such a fuckin' baby!"

"I am _not_!" she said stomping her foot.

I scoffed at her, "Then why are you throwing a hissy fit like a four year old? You better grow up and grow up fast! We ain't on Earth where Mommy can wipe your ass anymore! And I ain't doin' it for you!"

Maggie burst into tears and ran behind some pews at the other end of the church and made this awful sound like a dying cat.

I would feel sorry about making her cry later, but right now all I wanted to do was bitch slap her to make her shut up.

I know I'm a total dick. I don't need to hear it from you too; my Angeal conscience was already yelling at me.

And yes I named my conscience Angeal, and the little devil on my left is Genesis.

But that doesn't mater right now. Let's get back to you hating my guts for making my sister bawl.

With a huff I put headphones over my head and cranked up my Ipod (Yes I brought my Ipod. We're back with me pulling out random shit from my bag) so I didn't have to hear my sister cry.

I know! I know! I'm a dick, I got it, I got it.

I finished filling out the application and looked at the sky. The sun was already sinking below the horizon.

I turned off my Ipod and looked for my sister. I had enough time to think about what a jackass I'd been and it was time to swallow my pride.

"Hey, Maggie?"

I found her sitting behind the pew farthest away from where I was. She looked up at me, her eyes blood shot and her voice was hoarse.

"What do you want?" she snapped at me sulkily.

"I...well, how bout you get to sleep on the mat that Cloud left? I bet it'll be a lot more comfortable to sleep on that than on a pew," I said in a kind voice.

Now, I think I should tell you this about myself. I don't say sorry. I don't know why. I just can't. Maybe it's my bitch genes I get from Granny (and she's like the Queen of bitches, I'm not even sure how she hung onto a guy long enough to have my Dad.) that prevent me from saying it. But anyway I just don't do sorry's. I bargain with the person I hurt.

Like if I have a stupid fight with a friend I get them a gift or take them somewhere, but I never say sorry.

Great Sephiroth I'm a bitch...

My sister sniffed a few times and looked up at me, "Really?" she said in a crackly voice.

I nodded and smiled at her.

Not smirked, smiled.

I know! And the world didn't end....well not yet anyway.

"Thanks Piper. I'm sorry," she said getting up and dusting herself off.

"No prob, little sis," I said and walked back to the makeshift house we made.

So I set my phone to 7 because it took FOREVER to walk my ass there. I pulled out the blanket and cheap pillow I bought while Maggie got nice and comfy on the mat that Cloud left over from when he pussed out and left Tifa.

What a dumbass.

Too bad Loz took Clouds Materia... could have got an ass load of Gil for that.

With a sigh I fell into a deep sleep almost as soon as I stopped moving.

I would have some snapping comeback but I'm too tired from WALKING all day, so fuck off I'm sleepin'.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_I was in a dark room with no windows. Only one harsh flood light bathed the room in ugly yellow light._

_I was strapped to a cold, steel table. I was scared. I didn't know where I was and I couldn't move or call out for help._

_I felt like an overstuffed stuffed animal with cotton balls in my mouth._

_It took all I had to turn my head. There was a huge computer covering the whole wall and a desk with papers and glowing shit in test tubes._

_I looked down at what I could see of my body and saw an IV in my arm with clear liquid stuff in it._

_I tried to make a sound again and all that came out was a gurgling, moaning sound like some kind of sick moose._

_'This place SUCKS! Where am I?! I wanna go back to the cold church!'_

_All these thoughts were racing though my hand as I tried to wiggle free, but I was so tightly strapped down that I couldn't feel my hands or feet._

_I was so scared. I didn't know where I was or how I got here, and I was starting to forget where I was and who I was._

_I tried to scream for help one more time, but again the only sound that came out was a grumbling noise._

_I don't know how long I stayed there. It could have been minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, or years. I didn't know. I finally heard a heavy metal door opening and closing, and the sound of light footsteps walking toward me._

_I didn't know whether to be happy or scared as I heard the footsteps get closer and closer. But my gut told me I should get the hell out of there._

_There's only one problem, gut: I'm strapped to a table!_

_Then, out of the shadows and into the ugly light came Hojo._

_Panic cut through me like a knife. This was Hojo. HOJO! The off-his-rocker scientist that liked to play God, and the man who I personally want to KILL!! And I was strapped to a table!!_

_Then it hit me why I WAS strapped to a table._

_Fuck me._

_But it didn't make any sense! He was dead! Vincent killed him! Twice! How was he alive and just how the fuck did he get me here?!_

_"Ah, I see your awake number ---," he said in a tone you would use on a dog that you hated._

_Wait? What number was he going to say? Why did it just bleep out like that?!_

_WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!!!??_

_Hojo took out a needle with green glowing shit in it and stuck it into my IV. I looked at it in horror as it slowly made its way down the IV and into my arm._

_I could hear Hojo's sick cold laughter at the horror on my face._

_He liked my fear; he found pleasure in it!_

_He was sick. Well, I knew this but....damnit! What the hell is wrong with this guy?!_

_I didn't get a chance to think of anything else as the green goo entered my arm._

_Pain._

_That's all I could feel, all I could think about, all I knew now._

_Burning, agonizing pain._

_White, hot daggers pricked my skin. I could feel my brain shutting down, unable to take this pain anymore. I could feel my muscles spazing out, and my legs locked up._

_I was dying._

_I knew I was dying._

_And then I made the first sound since I woke up._

_I screamed._

_And all I heard in reply was Hojo's cold, cruel laugh._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The screaming is what woke me up.

I sat up, out of breath and covered in a sticky, cold sweat.

Esh, waking up in a cold sweat after a bad dream. Just how cliché is that!

I looked around in a panic, thinking I was still in that horrible lab.

I realized I was still in the warm, safe church. My numskull of a sister still sound asleep, completely dead to the world. Not awakened by my hellish nightmare.

That brat could sleep through Sephiroth and Cloud's second battle.

I threw the hot blanket off me and walked outside into the cool (whatever season it was) night to look at the few stars that shined through the smog.

Now THAT was one messed up dream. I think I'll just shove that aside and try not to think about it too hard.

Yeah, that sounds good.

I looked at the clock on my phone.

3:09 A.M.

"I hate nightmares..." I said to myself in a tired voice.

I spent a few more minutes outside then went back into the church before some kind of monster could pop out of the ground and eat me.

If only I had seen a certain little cat wearing a red cap and a crown watching me from the shadows.

* * *

A/N: I'm trying to keep these shorter cuz they where getting too damn long and no one likes to read a long ass chapter! This was a bit darker then most but whatever, not all of it can be happy go lucky crap. ^^ I think I'm making Piper a bit to bitchy to the point people will just start to hate her. Oops. Oh well its not a popularity contest. Don't forget to tell me what pairing you'd like to see! Oh and no MacxPiper I'm just clearing that up right now. Please review, and please don't flame but constructive criticize will be welcomed. You can always make something better. ^^


	6. a Nerd,a Sue,and one pissed off Fangirl

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII… Must I keep saying this? Every time I do I die a little inside….

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! Shame on me! TT_TT My muse bunny ran away! And it took me forever to buy a new one. And I've been without internet for awhile, lost my mind, then went into a period of inane babbling. All in that order. But I'm back now and at full swing babe! XD

* * *

I was on my way to Mac's for the interview when I started to worry about Maggie.

I know weird, right? I was shocked about it too. But she begged not to be left at the church again all day. So I dropped her off at the city park and gave her some Gil for lunch and maybe to see a movie or something. I didn't know how long I'd be gone.

I knew there were WRO members patrolling the place, and I told Maggie not to go off with ANYONE! But I couldn't help but worry that she would be stupid enough to follow the creepy guy with the puppy or candy.

I really shouldn't have left her alone....

Then again, I didn't care.

I stopped outside the weapon store and checked to make sure my clothes were ok.

I bought a pair of blue jeans from a used clothes store (I can't remember the name), and some old SOLDIER clothes too. Well, just their boots (love those!) and some 1st Class tops. The rest was some normal shirts and pants. But my fan girl self just couldn't pass up a chance to buy some SOLDIER gear.

Anyway, I also had an old shirt that had LOVELESS printed on it (another fan girl urge) and some SOLDIER boots that were at least one size too big. And of course I had the sun glasses and beanie on.

I walked into 'Rapier' and almost laughed myself silly at the sight before me.

There was this newbie fifteen year old boy whose name I later learned was Ned.

Pft! nice name, dork.

He had a pizza face and looked like he was pulled though a taffy puller. And not sexy lanky like Reno. More like that bad kind that looks unhealthy.

I could SO kick his ass. I didn't have any reason to worry about him.

There was also this chick that looked around my age, only like way hotter than me.

So of course, I hated her right away.

She had bleached blond hair that was wavy and long. And clear blue eyes that shone with an inner laughter like she knew some kind of joke she would never tell (Gag). But even in all her hotness she didn't look all that bright.

Like the kind of twit that couldn't tell the different between Attack Materia and Curative Materia. She probably couldn't hold a sword, dagger, gun, or anything BUT makeup without hurting herself.

Wait... I know what she is.

Sweet Jenova's Head it's a Mary Sue!!

Well, like hell I was going to let some happy-go-lucky empty-headed twat take my job!

Bitch is goin' down!

Mac walked in and smiled at all of us.

"Welcome, I'm happy you've all come to fill this job. I'll be interviewing you one at a time, and whoever I like best, well, gets the job. Simple enough for you guys?" he said in his good natured voice.

"For most of us," I said in a fake sweet voice and threw a dirty look at the Sue, whose name was Nala.

Ugh, can you say rip off?

"Alright, who would like to go first?"

"I would!" I said, a little too quickly. There was NO way I was going to be left in the same room with her alone.

She'd probably try to eat my soul!

Again, Mac gave me that knowing smile, like he knew why I wanted to go first.

Huh, maybe he could read minds...

"Alright, Piper, right? Let's go."

Turning the sign on the door from open to closed, he led me into a back room.

It was small but warm and homey. There was a desk piled high with papers and folders and books and bits and pieces of Materia and broken weapons.

"Nice pad," I said as I sat down in the overstuffed chair across from his.

"Thanks, I'm not the neatest person. I like everything where I can see it."

"Same here."

Then there was that really awkward silence.

Gaia, I hate those! They're so... well, awkward.

"Well it says here you're nineteen? You look a bit young to be nineteen," he said, looking at me closely.

Ok, so I lied about my age. But only by like two years!

Hey, nineteen year olds get more jobs the seventeen year olds, so shut up.

"People always say that. I just have a baby face," I said through a false smile.

"Some people have all the luck," he murmured as he looked over my application. "Ok, so what are your past experiences with weapons and Materia?"

"I used to help out around a weapon shop in Kalm before it was blown to hell by Deepground," I said with a deep sigh to play up the sadness.

"Sorry to hear about that."

And here's the cool thing, he REALLY did sound sorry. Not like most people who just say it because they think they should say it.

I think I'm starting to like this guy.

Not like, like!

Odin, get your minds out of the gutter already!

"So you already know the different kinds of Materia and the basics about weapons, that's very good. So I won't have to waste my time training you at what's what then," he said with that usually warm smile he has.

"Well, just to show me around, but besides that I'll be fine."

I hope so anyway...

"Why do you need this job? What makes you think you should have this job?"

Hmmm, should I stoop low enough to use pity to help me get this job? Or do I take the high road and hope I get the job by telling the 'truth'?

And by truth I mean lying my ass off. Just in a different way.

Anyway, you should know me well enough by now. What do you think I'll do?

Thought so.

"Our Mom was killed in the Deepground attack and our Dad died a few years ago from Geostigma. Now it's just me and my little sister, so I need a job to feed her and send her to school," I say, making my voice crack a little to play it up.

HA! Take that Zoë, now who's the one who can act?!

Oh no! It's the looks again! I had to think of why two kids were running around with no rents! And there where plenty of reasons for why there were so many orphans. I was just cashing in on the stories.

Mac's face fell, not too sure what to say.

Poor guy...

Yes and this time I DO mean it.

"Alright, well.... your application looks good." He smiles kindly at me. "I think I know who I'll be hiring, but then again, that wouldn't be fair if I didn't interview the other candidates first, would it?" I could see a humorous look in his eyes.

"Guess not, but whoever said life was fair?" I said, returning his smile.

And I meant that in more ways than he thought.

He let out a low (and sexy) chuckle.

Holy, I'm such a sucker for a pretty face.

Wait, what was I talking about again? Oh yeah...

I got up and followed him out of his office where I saw little Miss Sue staring dimly at a large sword about the size and shape of Organics.

Ooooh, I want that sword!

Anyway, back to the Sue. She was alone.

Like, the nerdy guy was GONE! Not there anymore, gone.

See, I think she ate him.

"Nala, would you come in please?" Mac asked, looking a little creeped out, obviously thinking the same thing I was.

That's it! I think he CAN read minds.

I better watch what I think now...

Well, I'm fucked.

"Alright," she replied. Her voice was WAY too sweet and calm to be human. As she walked by, I inched away from her.

Ok, so I JUMPED away as far as the rack with Cure Materia on it would let me.

Poor, poor Mac.

Hahahahaha! Sucks to be him!

And here's the funny thing: they were in there for like two minutes before Mac bolted out of there like his ass was on fire.

I had to fight not to laugh right in his face.

Next follows Mary- I mean Nala- her usually ivory skin red with anger as she stomped out of the place like a total diva.

"Wow, that bad?" I asked him.

"That girl scares me," Mac said with a shudder.

"So does that mean I get the job?" I asked.

"I guess, since the other guy ran off and that girl's a few feathers short of a chocobo. You get the job by default."

Yay for getting a job by default!

"Sweet! When do I start?!" I asked, thrilled.

"You'll work from 8 to 6 on weekdays and 9 to 4 on Saturday. You get Sundays off and your pay will be 112 Gil an hour."

"Sounds good," I said, not to sure if I liked working six days a week, or working eleven hours a day.

Well I guess beggars can't be choosers.

But that doesn't mean I can't be pissed about it!

"Just one thing, kid," he said before I could leave.

"Hmm?" I would have to fix that 'kid' thing fast.

"Take off that stupid hat and those glasses. You look like a slum rat," he said like a parent would say to their teen when they caught them doing something stupid.

Oh fuckin' Jenova!

"I um…"

What was I going to do? Shit! What am I going to do!?

"Don't take it off and no job."

Damn it to Sephiroth in hell!

With a sigh I took off the beanie and the glasses, waiting for the man to start screaming and run away or for him to shoot me or call AVALANCHE on me. But no, all he did was smile at me.

Wait, why is he smiling!?

"All right kid, you get the job," he said the old friendly smile coming back.

Wait!? What!?

"I... huh?" I said like a total dumbass. "W-why are you hiring me? I mean, t-the hair?"

I just can't leave it at that and be happy that I even got a job.

I know, I know, you don't have to say it: I'm a dumbass! I know!

"What? You think you're the only one Shinra fucked with? I used to be experimented on too and I'm not a monster."

"You were?!" I asked, shocked. He sure looked normal enough. No extra arms, nothing shooting out of his ass, no weird glowing eyes...

Shut your face.

"Yes, but that's a story for another time. And maybe one day you can tell me yours, your real story." He gave me that look that said he knew I was lying the whole time.

Grrrrrrr, ok so maybe I can't act...

Not a word out of you!

"Hey, thanks man."

He waved his hand dismissing the thanks.

"Don't thank me yet, I'm a mean boss," he said with a joking smile.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say."

"Now you're getting it! Be here at eight o'clock sharp, clean, well dressed and ready to work!" Of course he said all that with that laidback smile of his..

I don't think that man has a mean bone in his body.

AH! Bad thoughts!

Yum.

"Sure, sure, I got it," I say as a walk out the door.

I could hear him laughing as I walk down the street.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I walked to the park where I ditched Maggie (with my sunglasses and beanie back in place of course), and saw her playing house with a small girl that looked a year or two younger than her and a boy around her age.

I had to stop and think, should I embarrass the living day lights out of her? Or just take her back to the church?

Eh, I was in a good mood. I think I'll just let her play for a little.

I KNOW! It's weird, right? I'm being nice!

Maybe I'm losing my mind....

That could probably be it.

I sat down on the top of the bench near where the kids were playing and just kind of watched, letting my mind drift and make more plans about what we were going to do next.

Yes, I do think ahead!

Wait, didn't I say that already?

Ok, I am losing it.

Well that sucks.

* * *

A/N: For the recovered, Nala is not a Mary Sue. Just Piper overreacting again. Though she does have a role to play… Maybe I'm not too sure yet. And please for the love of Holy don't freak about Mac giving her the job so easy. There is a point and everything will become clear in time. So please wait it out. ^^ thank you all you wonderful reviews! You make my day when I'm feeling down.


	7. scares from the past, corny aint it?

Disclaimer: I own Final Fantasy! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *Lawyers break down my door ready to sue me* Ahhh! Just kidding! Just kidding! I own nothing but Piper, Maggie, Mac and his store, and later people to come. I am in no way making money off of this and never will. Now may the power of Holy repel you demons! *Throws cosplay of Holy Materia at evil lawyers as they run away*

* * *

.  
I'm not too sure how long I sat there and just kind of watched the three kids playing. But it was awhile before I really LOOKED at the kids she was playing with.

I could have sworn that I'd seen them before.

And from what's been happening lately that is a BAD feeling to have!

A very, very bad feeling.

I take a closer look, the smaller girl was wearing a pink dress and had her hair up in a braid, and at the top it was tied off in a pink bow.

Wait a minute....

Those kids are Marlene and Denzel!

Oh.....crap...

I looked around in a panic for anyone from AVALANCHE.

There sitting at the other end of the playground was Barret Wallace, watching his daughter and Denzel play with my sister.

How the hell did I not see that man! He's as big as a train!

Great Gaia, I'm a moron.....

I jumped off the bench and called Maggie over to me.

She looked up and left the other kids to their playing house, and ran up to me.

"What? I'm playing!" she whined at me.

"Too bad, we gotta go, Shrimp!"

I took her arm and dragged her out of there so fast she didn't have time to complain.

I saw the people staring; I just hoped that Barret wasn't. That's all I needed in my already stress filled life -an AVALANCHE member taking a closer look.

Yeah, I need that like the world needs another Barbie doll!

Yep, that bad.

"B-but I was having fun!" Maggie whined, trying to wiggle out of my grip.

"Look, you can't go near those kids again. EVER!!" I said, looking at her and lifting up my sunglasses to glare at her with my new creepy glowing eyes.

She shut up real fast.

See, they do come in handy..... Kinda.

"W-why?" she asked after a few more minutes of speed walking.

"Those are AVALANCHE kids and their rents want to lop my head off. And to be honest, I like my head where it is."

Maggie looked disappointed but kept walking without saying another word. (Thank Minerva!)

"So, did you get the job?"

That didn't last long...

"Yep, so if we save up we can get out of the church in a few weeks and hopefully NOT die of mako poisoning."

"Nice thought," Maggie mumbled

"Ain't it," I said, flashing her a false smile. "And if you stop playing with people that want to KILL me, we should be fine, yah twit."

"Well how was I suppose to know!?" she shot back.

"I- didn't you read the book?" I asked her, looking at my sister like she was a total dumbshit.

Which she was.

"Yeah, but you don't expect me to, like, remember all that, do you?" she said in a serious tone.

How am I related to this brain dead munchkin?!

"I want to live, so yes. I DO expect you to remember."

I tried to remember if I ever dropped her on her head when she was a baby.....

Yeah, I think I did.

Twice.

We walked in silence (for real this time) all the way back to the slums. We were both on high alert just in case the Devil Rider or his friends wanted to pay us a little visit.

And I needed to be ready to push her down and run like hell.

As we walk up to the church, I saw a medium size, blue duffle bag sitting on the door step.

Me and my sister looked at each other with questioning looks and ran up to where the bag lay.

"What the hell is this?" I asked as I kneeled down next to the bag.

"Looks like a bag," Maggie said in a smartass tone.

WHACK!!

I smacked the twit over her blond little head.

"I know that, dipshit! I meant 'why is it here'!"

"Owie! Did you have to hit me?!" cried my sister as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Yes, maybe that'll knock some goddamn sense into you!" I snapped at her as I unzipped the bag and peeked inside. "Sweet Mother of Sephiroth!"

"What? Let me see!" my sister chirped and looked over my shoulder. "Ohmygosh!"

There, inside the blue duffle bag, was an insanely huge amount of Gil.

I think.

I can't count Gil, remember?

"Where did it come from?" Maggie asked, sounding a little more than shocked.

"I don't know, shrimpy, but I know whose it is," I said, a huge cat-like smile on my face.

She gave me a totally clueless look.

You know, like the wheel is turning, but the hamster is dead.

"Mine!" I yelled, happy as can be. I didn't know why it was there and I really didn't care. If something good happens, I don't question it. I just enjoy it.

It may seem a little stupid, but it's worked for me so far.

"What?! Aren't you at least a little curious about why it's here?!"

"Well yeah, but I ain't gonna think too hard on it," I said over my shoulder as I walked into the church.

"H-hey, wait for me!" Maggie cried as she ran after me.

I snorted at her. What was I going to do? Lock her out of the church?

Too bad there ain't any locks on the door.

See? Logic is a bitch.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tifa's POV

I smiled as I hid behind a large piece of rubble as I watched the girl carry the Gil into the church.

It was a sign that Aerith wanted me to help this girl. I just knew it.

I mean, this girl just shows up out of no where and chose my bar out of all the shops in Edge to try and rob, she's staying at Aerith's church, and to top it all off, it's all happening within just a few days till her birthday.

I just wish I could help her more, give her a safer place to stay. I knew we had more room at the bar. But after a few hours thinking on it I… besides, it probably wouldn't have been the best thing to do.

She would have freaked if I just walked up to her. I mean, she did try to rob me, and she knew who I was. She probably would have thought I was going to confront her.

And I didn't want her to just run away from me. So I decided to just help from afar, to keep an eye on her and check up on her now and again.

A smile still on my face, I turned around and headed home before Marlene, Denzel, and Barret got back from the park and trashed the place in the search for food.

'I need to remember to thank Reeve when I see him again,' I thought to myself.

I knew in my heart I was doing the right thing, but I still had this feeling in my gut that something was wrong. But I just shook it off as old feelings about the slums.

At least I hoped that was what it was.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Piper's POV

We- I mean I decided that it was best if we waited until tomorrow to get a hotel room.

And yes, I DO have a reason!

With all the clothes, food, and new Gil we got there was no way we could carry all of this junk. So tomorrow after I got off work I'd buy a bag or two and THEN we would get out of there before we both die of mako poisoning.

So we were stuck in that hell- I mean great beautiful church until tomorrow.

After playing about 15 million hands of poker, and winning every hand, (No, I wasn't cheating! ...sorta.) Maggie and I decided to call it a night.

Not wanting to dirty any of the few clothes I had, I stripped down to my tank top and boxers

Yes, I wear boy boxers, and no, it's none of your business why I do!

Anyway I had to do it because I only have two jeans, three shirts, and one sweater, and NO washing machine. I had to do all I could to keep them from reeking.

And no, I wasn't going to use the healing pool! I should bitch slap you for even thinking about it!

Ahem! Where was I?

Oh yes, I looked down at my pale arms and legs and snorted in disgust at the ugly scars that covered my arms and legs. I hated those ugly little things. I got them when I was only like ten years old in some kind of huge pile up.

I didn't really remember any of it, every time I tried all I could see was bright, hot fire, people screaming for help, and the smell of blood.

It wasn't just my arms and legs either, they were spread over my back, stomach, and chest.

Anyway, enough about them, I don't wanna talk about it any more.

"Can I sleep on the mat again?" asked my sister in her sugary voice.

"Yeah, not working, short stuff."

She blinked a few times "So is that a no?"

"Yes."

"So I can sleep on the mat?"

"Wha-- NO!"

"But you said yes."

I smacked her over the head. HARD.

"Ow! What was that for!?" she cried, cradling her head.

"For being a smart ass!" I snapped at her.

"But you already hit me for that!"

"Oh yeah," I smacked her over the head again. "That was for being a dumbshit."

Tears leaked out of her clear blue eyes and she gripped her head.

"You're doing it again! You're being a meanie butt! And you said to tell you when you were being mean!"

"No, I told you to tell me when I was being a bitch," I said now wished I HADN'T told her to. "It won't kill you to curse once in awhile, you know."

"I don't curse. I'm not white trash like you!" barked Maggie.

"I ain't no trailer trash!" I yelled before I could stop those words from slipping out of my mouth.

Ok so maybe I talk a bit trashy. But come on, I use to live in Tennessee. I moved when my sis was still a baby so she never picked up this trashy lingo like I did.

My sister crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk that said she knew she was right.

"Ok, you win. I'll sleep on the pew," I said not willing to comment that I was wrong.

Her smirk turned into a huge grin that you just wanted to punch, and she jumped up in the air.

"YAY!! I love you big sister!" She threw her scrawny arms around my waist.

I swear I felt my eye twitch.

"Let go of me before I eat you!" I hissed at her though clenched teeth.

With a small squeak Maggie jumped away from me.

'Oh my pounding silver head....'

I asked for a monkey, I got my sister...

No really, it's true! When I was ten I asked for a pet monkey, and nine months later that little bundle of joy was born.

You caught the sarcasm there?

Good, I hope so.

Oh great, another night of sleeping on the hard wooden pew.

Holy crap! Don't let my sarcasm stain your shirt!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Fire, blood, chaos._

_That's all I could see as I ran._

_I'm not too sure why I was running, but I know I was scared shitless of it._

_Houses burning, people screaming and running around in a panic._

_I was so small; everything looked so big to me._

_I was calling for someone, but I couldn't hear the words that were coming from my own mouth. But I could hear everyone else. Husbands calling for their wives, brothers yelling for their sisters, mothers looking for their children._

_Mother?_

_"Mommy!"_

_Did that come from me? What's wrong with my voice? It's so high and shrill._

_If I wasn't so scared I would have said something about how annoying my voice is._

_But I'm a little busy running for my life here!!_

_From what?_

_A clock?_

_A black clock, covered in blood._

_Silver hair and glowing eyes._

_And this time it wasn't my reflection._

_I froze at the sight of him._

_Sephiroth._

_So much power, so much madness, sweet Minerva._

_He was standing over a pile of dead bodies, covered from head to toe in bright, red blood. The red light from the fire cast an eerie glow over his twisted face._

_Cold, glowing eyes flicked to me. I felt my insides turn to ice and my feet freeze to the blood soaked ground._

_A cruel smirk played on his thin lips and he disappeared in a flash._

_Pain._

_Damnit to Hell, MORE pain! I HATE pain! I really, really hate it!_

_It was coming from my chest this time, and blood was flowing from it at a fast rate. And coming out of my chest was a long thin sword._

_I looked up into the face of a mad man. He yanked the sword out of my chest hard and I fell face first onto the cold ground._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It wasn't the screaming that woke me up this time. It was the pain in my chest.

Fuckin' Ho-bag! I'm so done with pain!

I sat up and rubbed my chest.

No, not THAT chest!

Sick fuck.

It was a few inches under my collarbone where an old scar from the car crash was.

It was a rather small one compared to the many others, just a thin little line no more than an inch long.

And right then it was burring like hall.

"Damn," I murmured as I tried to even my breathing and smother the pain.

After a minute or two (OR FIVE!!!!!) the pain finally faded and my breathing eased.

Now, you'd think I would be freaked by these weird ass dreams and the pain, but as you keep on proving over and over you're not the brightest chocobo in the farm.

I always had fucked up dreams any time I was under a shit load of stress. And right then I was under a LOT of stress.

And given the fact that I was in Final Fantasy VII it kinda made sense that I was dreaming about all that messed up stuff that happen in the past.

So like last time, I pushed the nightmare out of my mind and was about to go back to sleep.

Now if only I can dream up a naked Zack covered in chocolate I'll be set.

Shut your face! You like that image too!

Yum.

Where was I?

Oh yeah, I was trying to go back to sleep when I noticed that it was really quiet. Maggie wasn't making a noise. No soft snoring or that funny talking in her sleep thing.

I looked over at the mat and saw that it was empty.

Ah crap.

That stupid brat was goin' to get herself eaten!

Don't get me wrong, I don't really care if she does or not, but if I go back home without her Mom would skin me alive.

Damn.

I got out of bed, and I'm using that term very loosely now, pulled on my pants, and headed out side.

If she gets eaten, I'm going to find a way to drag her ass out of the Lifestream and kill her myself!

"MAGGIE SMI-MACBETH!!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!" I screamed out into the night, using our new last names just to piss her off.

"What!?" cried Maggie from behind me.

With a sharp intake of breath I spun around and saw her standing by the door in the huge man-chest shirt. Her arms where crossed over her chest and she was giving me a very annoyed look.

"Why are you yelling? I'm right here," she said in the same tone.

"Where were you?! I woke up and you weren't there!" I yelled at her. It was just then that I realized just how worried I was, but I'd never tell her that.

"Were you worried about me?" she asked with a sneer.

"Hella no! If you died here Mom would kill me and dance on my grave." See, told you. "And you didn't answer my first question!"

"I was sleeping until you stared yelling like a Hannah Montana fangirl."

"Why you--" I swear I could feel the vein on my forehead twitch. "No you weren't! Stop lying, shrimpy; you weren't even in the church!"

"Oh yeah, then how did I get behind you?" she said in a smug voice.

"Um, maybe though the enormous fuckin' hole in the wall!"

I wasn't even really mad that she was gone now -just pissed 'cause she was lying about something as stupid as taking a bathroom break.

"Whatever, Piper! Let's just drop it!" And with that stunning come back she turned her back to me and strolled back into the church.

I smirked, knowing that I won the argument, no matter how small and unintelligent it was, and followed her.

I hate nightmares.

* * *

A/N: meh, I'm not to sure about this one. It took me forever to write….. Something just doesn't sit right for me….. If you have any ideas please PM me. And thanks again for the kind reviews, keep it up!

PS: I do not mean to offend any one by saying she talks like trailer trash cuz she's from Tennessee. Not everyone from Tennessee talk like that, I know a quit a few people from there that talk very well. Really we just choose a state at random for her to be from. I am deeply sorry if I hurt anyones feeling, if you have any problems with it plz PM me and I will be happy to lesson to your completes.


	8. kitty cat hair clips

Disclaimer: I own a plushy of Cloud but not the real Cloud. (Damn) hell I don't even own a copy of the game any more. It broke! TT_TT so I in no way own anything but Piper, Maggie, Mac, and the new characters in this chap. I am not making money off of this either so back the hell off (glares at lawyers) and just enjoy the story.

A/N: I know this chap is a bit slow…. Well the story has been going a bit slow but I promise the next one will pick up and the plot will FINELY get on its way. ^^ thank you for sticking with me this far.

* * *

Well, I wake up the next morning, and guess what!? I'm already running late on my first day of work.

Holy… That can't be a good sign.

And the only reason I knew what time it was because of my shrimpy sister's Hannah Montana wristwatch. And this all happen because my stupid phone died!

Who knew they died after not charging them for three days.

Please note that I'm using sarcasm and am not serious.

Morons.

So there I was, booking it down the streets of Edge with my shirt on backwards and inside out! I couldn't find my black beanie, so I had to wear the bright purple one I bought. Needless to say, I looked like a crazy person.

Just picture Yuffie with her shirt inside out and backwards running down a busy street screaming at people to get the hell out of the way.

Well, my plans of laying low just went up in a big puff of smoke.

Fuck me.

As I was running down the street, a huge group of very slow, very dimwitted bunch of blond twits were in my way.

"Get the hell outta my way!" I yelled as I pushed my way through the crowd. The wenches shouted some choice words at me, and in return, I made some rather rude (and I'm quite proud to know them) hand gestures at them.

Being the total genius that I am, I chose to do it in the middle of a semi-busy round and almost got hit by a rather big truck.

"Hey I'm walkin' here, asshole!!" I barked at the driver.

The windows were tinted so dark, I couldn't even see the outline of the people driving. It was big like a moving van, only darker -like something a person in a very shady business would use. I got out of the way and the driver rolled down his window, just a little.

"You were the one standin' in the middle of the road yo." was all he said as he drove by me.

Did that driver have red hair and funny marks under his eyes. And was person in the passenger seat that was bald with sunglasses?

Nah couldn't be.

Finally, I remembered the tiny little detail of me running late.

"SHIT!"

So again, I took off running, and again, I screamed and shouted and looked like a crazy person!

To top it all off, I wasn't too sure where my sister was. She was behind me, but I lost her a few blocks ago.

Oops. I didn't mean to lose her.

Kinda.

Shiva, I hate Mondays....

At least... I thought it was a Monday. I had no idea what day it was on Gaia.

So anyway, I reached the shop just before my sides split open and my lungs exploded. The door opened with a chink and Bahamut helped me trip and fall right on my face.

Why, what have I done in a past life to deserve this?!

"Oh, sugar, are yah all right?" came the rather deep voice of a woman to my left. It sounded kinda southern, but I really didn't know what to call it here.

I lifted my sad little head up and saw a plump, black woman in her mid thirties standing over me. She had curly, black hair and huge, pretty, brown eyes that for some strange reason reminded me of my Grandma's eyes.

"I-I'm ok," I said as I pushed myself up, totally humiliated. I knew I was blushing and the harder I tried not to, the redder I became.

Just then, Mac came from behind a huge rack of what looked like mutant daggers and smiled at me.

"Ah, Piper, I'm glad you made it on time. I was beginning to worry."

"I'm sorry," I said still out of breath. "But my stupid phone died and I didn't--"

"Its ok, it's ok," Mac said putting up his hands trying to calm me down. I didn't think I was making any sense.

Then again, I didn't think I was making a scene at the airport either until that lady called the security guards...

"I said you were on time. I see you met Demi. She works here as a stocker. Demi, this is Piper, the new girl I hired," Mac said looking from me to Demi.

"Nice ta meet yah, sweet pea!" Demi cried happily before giving me a huge bear hug that. I'm sure screwed up my spine.

"Ugh! You're crushing me!" I gasped.

"Oh I'm sorry, sugar," she said before setting me back down on the ground.

Great Gaia that woman was strong! I have to remember not to piss her off!

"S'ok," I mumbled and rotated my shoulder to make sure it wasn't dislocated or anything.

"Ohmygosh is this the new girl!?" cried the voice of a different person.

Oh yay... more people...

I put on a fake smile and turn to meet the new voice.

He was about in his mid twenties from the looks of him. He had dark, curly hair and these adorable round eyes that looked a dark green hazy color. He had really high cheek bones that gave him a very cute school boy kind of look to him. His skin was almost a kind of honey color, like maybe he was in the sun a lot or something.

Oooh! He was so cute, I could just eat him up!!

Which was totally unfair because he was gay.

It's ALWAYS the cute ones!! It's just not fair!

Hold up, I bet your asking how do I know he was gay? Just give it a sec....

"Hi I'm Dante. I'm twenty-one years old. I was born at the Gold Saucer and raised in Junon till I moved out here when I was sixteen. I love Chocobo 'en Nobel soup, but can't cook it for the life of me. And I have a boyfriend named Adam."

See, told you so.

" I use too wake down the allies here and help the people who look lost, though I don't know what they would call that. But sense a week ago I am now working as the cashier! Anyway I've been working here for two years and loved every second of it! I hope we get to be good friends Piper!"

The thing was, he said all this while shaking my hand, and he said it so fast it sounded like all the words were running together.

But luckily my sister speaks spaz fluently and I was able to catch most of it.

" Piper, and um.... the names Piper." I smiled back, mentally kicking myself for sounding so lame.

Mac put his hands on my shoulders ( which kinda creeped me out) and smiled down at me. (Again it gave me this weird creepy feeling)

" I know you would all love to stay and chat, but we're going to open soon. I need to steal Piper from you two," he said as he dragged me to his office without even asking me!

I didn't even get to hear what they were going to say.

I know Mac is a kind of laid back guy, but I didn't know him THAT well to have him drag me off and not be creeped out!

His office was just as messy as ever. Papers every where, broken weapons that needed fixing, and bills that needed to be paid…. A mouth ago.

Ifrit, what did I get myself into? This man was a class act Procrastinator….

Closing the door behind him, he turned and smiled at me.

"Nice beanie," he chuckled, his blue eyes falling on my Barney purple beanie.

Did I mention that I set a Barney plushy on fire when I was five?

" Well I couldn't find that stupid black one!" I moaned as I pulled the thing off and started scratching my head like mad.

The thing still fucking itches!!

Mac chucked lightly and took out a box from a draw in his desk. "I spent some time thinking about it. It would be kind of weird if you wore a beanie every day, especially when the summer roles in. So I dug some of these up."

Smiling, he opened the box. Inside the plush blue box were seven little hair clips. Each had a little design on the top of them. A tiny chocobo, a flower, a moogle, a star, and so on.

In short they looked like something little children wouldn't even wear.

"Hair clips." I paused, unimpressed. "What, so the people will be to busy pissin' themselves laughin' at these cheesy things to see my silver hair?" I asked as I picked one up and held it up to the light.

Mac let out a snort and shock his head. "It's costume Materia"

"Costume Materia," I repeated slowly. My mind raced to remember if I'd even heard of that before.

Well I got squat....

Not wanting to seem like a total moron, I started lying my ass of. He _was _supposed to know this kind of stuff.

"Oh yeah! Great idea! Um... it's been kinda a while, how do you use it again?" I smiled, hoping I didn't make myself look like more of a jackass than I was all ready acting.

The blond rolled his eyes, his lips still in an ever predated smile. Like he knew and didn't have a clue what it was.

Once again, I seriously considered that he was a mind reader.

" It's mostly for kids who like to play dress up, or movie stars who need to change their hair color. As you can see, each of these clips have a small amount of materia shaped in one thing or another. Each of these have the ability to change your hair to a different color. It's a low level of materia. In fact, it's so low children can use it for days on end and not feel the effects as you would with something like Ice2., even Ice1."

My eyes widened. This would make things a hell of a lot easier. I almost wanted to punch Mac for not giving them to me earlier. Though that would most likely end up in my ass getting fired. So like a good little girl I said thank you and only though about slugging that pretty boy face of his.

See, I can be nice.

Sometimes...

" Each one is a different color. Most of the time it's the color of the pendant- yellow for chocobo, black for the cat, brown for the puppy, and so on," the tall man said pointing to them as he named them off. "Choose whatever color you like the most."

My eyes swept over the brightly colored clips. Yellow was out. Sorry to all you blonds out there, but I hate that color. After another second, I chose the black cat. It was as close to my original hair color as I could get.

Now I think I may have lost a few of you. I know I suck at this kinda thing, so I guess I'll just tell you now. Before this wig from Hell fused to my pretty little head, my hair was a dark brown. Weird, right? My munchkin sister has beach girl blond hair (ugh), and I have dark brown hair. Not to mention my brown eyes... Never thought I would miss those….

Anyway, I took more after my dad, whose dad was from Turkey or something like that. My sister looks like a more annoying (but not by much) carbon copy of my mom.

I clipped the little thing into my hair and saw the edges of my silver hair turn black. My eyes where still glowing (damnit), but at least I didn't have silver hair anymore. That was kind of a plus...

I guess. If you call not getting shot on sight a plus…..

"There you go! Now you won't go scaring away my customers!"

"Gee, thanks, Mac. Your concern for my safety is so touching," I replied dryly as I stuffed the purple beanie into my pocket.

I was planning on burning the damn thing later.

"By the way, that clip cost fifteen Gil," Mac stated as he walked out of the office after me.

"That's just cold dude," I muttered as I dug for my wallet to give him the cash.

" Man's gotta make a living," he said as he took the coins from my hand. "By the way, you already got a delivery. Better suit up and get going."

" A what now?" I asked confused.

" Didn't I tell you? You're going to be making the deliveries, and when you don't, you'll be working at the check stand next to Dante's."

I groaned inside my head. He really WAS a blond. I know for a fact he didn't tell me shit about my job!

Dumbass...

Then again, I should have asked what I would be doing there beforehand...

I must have had a pretty stupid look on my face because Mac laughed and thumped me on the back.

I say thumped because that bastard almost knocked me off of my feet.

" And don't worry. I already have one of those new W.R.O. global positioning things. This city makes no damn sense at all. I don't think even the mappers know where half the shit is. The bike's out back."

"Bike?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

He wasn't fucking kidding. It was a goddamn delivery bike. Not even a motor bike, but with a chain, pedals, a little hand basket, and everything.

Fuck...

It's a good thing I wasn't in my world anymore or I would refuse to ride that thing in fear that one of my friends would see me.

With a sigh, I rode the thing out from the back of the shop down the alley between Mac's store and a rental movie shop. Mac gave me the address and a box of materia the person ordered.

It was a bit odd to have the screen attached to my handle bars. It looked like it belonged on the dashboard of my car.

Fuck my car! I hadn't thought of it till now! My poor baby was probably missing all its tires and doors by now. Some gang banging bartered probably lifted most its parts by know.

FUCK!!

Anyway back to the stupid bike…..

It worked just like (or almost like) the G.P.S. in my world, only here they were called W.M.D. World Mapping Device, or something like that.

" YOU!!!"

I almost jumped out of my skin when someone yelled from behind me. I turned around, ready to hurt that person when I saw none other then the little blond munchkin standing there with her hands on her hips and her face bright red.

I smiled lazily at her. "S'up lil' sis?"

" What's up?! What's up!?! You left me!! I almost got eaten by a stray dog!' Maggie snarled, wailing her arms around like a pissed off goose.

Hey, don't mock Geese. Those fuckers bite HARD!!

" Well, you were slow." I shrugged and got on the bike. "Here's some Gil, and remember what I told you. I'll pick you up at the playground when I'm done working."

I handed her a few coins and started pedaling my ass down the street.

I could hear her screaming over my insane laughter at my all the way down the street.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mac's P.O.V

I sighed as I watched Piper ride down the street through the shop window. Next week... I'll talk to her next week. I needed her to trust me more before I told her. I needed to tell her, just not then.

Maybe I'll wait two weeks...

Maybe three...

You know what, I'm sure it can wait a month.

Yes, in a month. That sounds better.

* * *

A/N: plz review. ^^ reviews make writers happy and happy writers write more. ^^

PS: in now way am I saying that if you don't review I wont write. I will keep posting my story whether I get 1 review or a 100. Though a 100 reviews would be nice. ;)


End file.
